Our Promise
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Nesse jogo, Zero é o caçador e eu sou sua presa. Agora, nossa relação é somente esta: Caçador e presa. Basta saber quem matará quem. .:. Para Mim's .:.


**Our Promise**

_Nesse jogo, Zero é o caçador e eu sou sua presa. Agora, nossa relação é somente esta: Caçador e presa. Basta saber quem matará quem._

**.**

**Para Mim's**

**.**

Eu estava correndo pela floresta, pisando com minhas botas na neve. Kaname sempre achou que ele era proteção suficiente para mim, e manteve todos os outros longe de nossa casa. Infelizmente, este foi um grave erro, já que agora ele estava morto.

Eram dois caçadores de vampiros. Tentando me proteger, Kaname foi morto. Eu tentava inutilmente parar de chorar e sentia que eles estavam chegando mais perto e cada vez mais perto.

Um estava quase colado em mim, e o outro um pouco mais distante. Desviei do caminho do mais próximo, e ataquei o que estava mais longe. A arma dele não foi o suficiente para protegê-lo, e segundos depois ele já estava morto no chão.

Não me importava nem um pouco sobre feri-lo ou matá-lo. Tinham matado Kaname, que era minha única família. Eu odiava aqueles caçadores. Mataria-os milhares de vezes sem problema nenhum.

O outro caçador chegou tarde demais para salvar o companheiro. Seus cabelos eram brancos, e ele tinha uma arma na mão. Ele não me olhava, mas sorri, com os dentes cheios de sangue.

- Você se tornou realmente um deles, não se tornou, Yuuki?

Não consegui conter a surpresa. Meu sorriso se desfez.

- Zero?

Ele levantou os olhos e me deu um sorriso. Isso explicava por que ele estava tão perto de mim mesmo eu sendo rápida. Vampiro e vampiro, um contra o outro. Seria mais difícil de escapar.

Não sentia que tinha mais motivo pra viver agora que Kaname se fora, mas se eu morresse, ele nunca me perdoaria. Estava vivendo por ele. Mais por ele do que por mim mesma. Estava sobrevivendo por ele.

Mataria Zero por ele.

- Eu disse que um dia ia te matar, Yuuki. – O fato de haver neve e sangue no chão deixou a frase dele um tanto irônica, quase uma piada.

Mas sabia que ele estava falando sério, e que tinha vindo cumprir a promessa que fez quando fui embora com Kaname e lhe deixei. Que ele me mataria, pois ele era um caçador e eu era uma vampira.

Nossa luta mais pareceu uma dança. Pelos movimentos ágeis dele soube que, como eu, ele também andava treinando. Quantos anos faziam desde que eu o vi pela última vez? Cinco, sete? Dez? Não sabia dizer. O tempo passa diferente quando você tem a eternidade pela frente.

Escorreguei na neve e cai de costas no chão. Ele aproveitou a deixa para ajoelhar no meu estômago e apontar a arma para o meu peito esquerdo. Encarei-o com meus olhos vermelhos, sedentos por sangue.

Esperei que ele apertasse o gatilho para me matar. Não aconteceu nada. Por longos segundos, ficamos estudando nossas posições. Não, não as nossas posições, mas nossos olhos. Talvez tentando ler a alma um do outro, talvez apenas olhando.

- Não vai me matar? – Perguntei, ainda com os olhos sangrentos vidrados nele. Já havia amado-o, mas agora ele era o inimigo. Não queria ter que ficar mais nenhum momento na presença do assassino da única pessoa que eu amava nesse novo mundo como vampira.

Ele brincou com uma mecha castanha de meu cabelo, e eu estreitei meus olhos. Não conseguia sentir nojo daquilo, até porque ele já tinha tocado em mim de forma doce muitas outras vezes, mas não sentia prazer. Era desconfortável.

- Você não vai me matar, Zero? – Repeti. Ele não mostrou reação, mas no momento em que ergui a mão para atacá-lo, ele encostou a arma no meu peito.

- Só estou tentando lembrar a mim mesmo que não preciso ter nenhum arrependimento. Afinal, você é só mais uma vampira que eu estou matando, assim como Kaname.

Tive vontade de me debater e matá-lo, mas sabia que não tinha chance, e não queria dar esse gostinho para ele.

- _Exatamente_. Então enfie essa maldita bala no meio peito e vá embora daqui, porque não quero você perto enquanto eu estiver morrendo. Quero você o mais longe possível de mim, seu caçador maldito.

- Doce e feroz. – Ele riu e apertou mais a arma contra o meu peito, começando a puxar o gatilho. – Talvez nem tudo em você tenha mudado, certo? Mas não é o bastante.

Escutei o barulho do tiro, mas não senti a dor. O corpo de Zero caiu sobre mim, seu sangue espalhando-se pelo meu vestido branco.

- Yuuki? – Kaname estava de joelhos na neve, e empurrava o corpo de Zero para o lado. Em sua mão direita havia uma arma, muito provavelmente do caçador que eu havia matado. – Você está bem?

A preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto. Toquei sua bochecha com ternura, feliz por ele estar vivo e ali, comigo. Confirmei com a cabeça, e ele me ajudou a sentar na neve.

Olhei rapidamente para o corpo de Zero, a neve abaixo dele ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Eu devia ter notado que os caçadores estavam espreitando. Desculpe. – Kaname também estava ensopado com sangue.

- Não foi sua culpa... É o Aidou? – Eu olho para trás, notando a presença perto dali.

- Ele veio e me deu seu sangue. Demorou um pouco, mas o procedimento fará com que a bala só afete meus sentidos por alguns dias. O caçador só acertou de raspão, também. – Ele acariciou meu cabelo, e o toque dele foi confortável. - Fico feliz de ter conseguido chegar a tempo de lhe salvar, Yuuki.

Eu o beijei levemente.

- Fico feliz que você esteja vivo.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e começamos a caminhar pela neve, para voltarmos para nossa casa.

Quando passamos pelo corpo do caçador que eu matei, olhei rapidamente para trás. Os sentidos de Kaname não estavam bons, então ele não tinha como perceber.

Com o canto do olho, vi Zero encarando-me enquanto tomava algo que parecia ser um tipo de antídoto. Seu ombro estava sangrando. Sua expressão perguntava "Por quê?", mas ao invés de respondê-lo, voltei a olhar para frente.

Porque você prometeu que ia me matar, pensei, enquanto apertava mais a mão de Kaname, que estava dada com a minha, e continuava a caminhar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sou a favor de KanamexYuuki, por isso não consegui deixar a fanfic totalmente ZeroxYuuki... Logo, resolvi fazer um meio termo. Espero que agrade você, Mim's. Nunca tinha escrito uma fanfic desse anime, muito menos desse ship, então espero que tenha conseguido, pelo menos, me sair bem. Se não consegui, desculpa ;-; Eu faço melhor no ano que vem! Enfim, Mim's, feliz aniversário e que você seja suuuuuper feliz e que fique mais linda a cada ano, okay?**

**E você que não é a Mim's e leu, espero que goste também. Gostando ou não, deixe uma review pra eu saber a sua opinião! S2**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_03/12/2012._


End file.
